Animal Instincts
by Apocalypticvortexofdoom
Summary: A new generation of animorphs have come, but this time there are two groups. Follow them in their struggles with one another and see who comes our on top. Full summary inside. Great story if you like tothepoint action and great dialogue.


Natural Instincts 

Summary: A new generation of Animorphs have come, but this time there are two groups. One uses their powers to cause trouble while the other does everything in its power to stop evil. But it seems that numbers favors the wicked and as the bad guys continue to grow, our heroes must fight for their survival and that of mankind.

I'm writing this thing in play style if you don't mind. It's quicker and easier. If it becomes a problem for you please let me know.

The Good Guys

Madison Shin rah

Charity Garrison

Jamie de sane

West Versos

Dr. Platinum

First Time Madison shin rah walked through the cavernous halls of her father's executive offices in White Rose, Colorado, the town named after her dad's company. Her orange-brown hair flowed down her back as she walked through the doors into a private reception area. She was meeting up with her best friend, Charity Garrison, and one of her good friends. They had been told to meet a man that worked in the abnormal research part of her dad's company. He was known simply as Dr. Platinum. 

Madison:(excitedly) Hi Charity, I'm glad you could make.

Charity: I'm glad that you invited me, but what's all this about Maddie?

Madison: Honestly I have just as little idea as I do. This guy that we're supposed to be meeting simply told me to come and to bring my best friend and her closest friend. Ergo, the reason that we're here. (Shifting her attention) You must be West.

West: That's correct, and you must be the famous Madison that I keep hearing so much about.

It was of great wonder to Madison how they had never met over the years. Charity had known both Madison and West for all of her life, and so the fact that they hadn't had a formal introduction was peculiar to say the least. It wasn't like any of them were unattractive people. Charity had mid-length dirty blond hair. Though she kept it tied in a ponytail constantly, it still couldn't draw attention away from her strikingly beautiful green eyes. She was short at only four eleven, but still managed to turn heads wherever she went.

West also had striking good looks. Bowl cut white hair and light blue eyes were the focus of his body. He had a nice figure and good height. Still, Madison couldn't see why they were never introduced. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping sound that filled the room.

Madison: What in God's name is that shrill whistling?

West: I don't know, but someone needs to make it stop.

The shrill screech of the noise that echoed through the room began to grow louder and more and more annoying by the second. It didn't take long before the noise became so bad that it was nauseating. Charity, being of weak stomach constitution, was the first to go. West passed out after her, and Madison pulled up the rear as the last to hit the floor. As everything went black, Madison scrolled through her list of regrets. Her biggest one being: she hadn't bought the new Prada slip on.

They awoke sometime later, all finding themselves strapped to sometime of bed in a darkened room. Madison's eyes snapped open, many thoughts going through her head at once. First, where were they? She considered the possibilities, none of them thrilling. Then, what was the shadow that just moved in the corner? Again, no positive answers? Her final question was one that she was sure her friends were avidly considering. Why were they strapped down? A voice came from across the room.

Voice: First of all, you are in the laboratories of Dr. Z. Platinum. The shadow that moved in the corner is currently none of your concern, and you are strapped down because I knew that you were going to panic.

Madison: I didn't ask any of that out loud. How did you-

He cut her off.

Dr. Platinum: Thought speech. It's an ability that you and your friends will learn all about later.

The other two had since rejoined the conscience world and were fuming, simply because of their current situation.

West: Why did you bring us here, and what is it that you want?

Dr. Platinum: I brought you here simply to inform you, and to give you options.

The wildly confused looks on all of their faces encouraged him to go on.

Dr. Platinum: Now that you're all awake, let's talk about things known as Animorphs and a little blue cube, shall we?

Hope you're enjoying yourself. Please review so that I know what I can change, improve on, explain, etc. Thanks a lot!

-Ap


End file.
